


Unasked

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the challenge/prompt: "the Unwritten Pairing"</p><p>implied former harry/snape, implied ginny/harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked

“If I’d known--” .

Severus watches him, giving Harry time to finish as he never would have before.

Like a father Harry thinks. He blushes hotly to think that Severus is treating him like a child.

“You might have asked,” Severus says, stroking Victoire’s back as she watches curiously from his arms.

“You hate children!”

“I would have l--”

“Severus? Alright?” Bill doesn’t look at Harry.

“Yes, fine.” Severus answers, gently. He passes Victoire off, hand lingering against Bill’s shoulder.

Harry looks out at the yard, at Ginny studiously changing James.

“The point, Harry, was that you might have asked.”


End file.
